Cleaning House
by Arokhsteel
Summary: SCP Foundation. Home to hundreds if not thousands of potentially dangerous beings. These beings are studied, and contained, and if possible: destroyed. But, containment has been breached, and now they run wild. Except who is this shadow that fights through the chaos. Who is it who kills the supposedly unkillable. Omega has returned. And it's time to Clean house.


**AN: I own nothing**

Cleaning house

Omega looked at over the bloody paste that covered the walls and floor of the hallway he now stood, then to the bloody skeleton he held firmly in his hands. With a disappointed sigh he released the corpse, and took out his pen and notebook, crossing off a single name on it.

_The Rake_

He looked away from the book and back at the bloody corpse of the supposedly fearsome beast.

"That was too easy." He whined childishly, though when it came to him one could suppose it being 'too easy' was a moot point. Even still he had been expecting a fearsome beast, with skills in the hunt that would rival any predator on this dimensional plane. Yet what he found was an insultingly easy to kill beast, to him at least. Hell it didn't even move when he looked at it. When he came near it however it would wait for him to blink before striking. She scoffed lightly. What did the thing think it was? A Weeping Angel? No at least those put up a fight when you close your eyes. It was also rather amusing to watch on run when it realized that it couldn't kill you or send you back in time. He found the look of horror on the creature's stone face rather hilarious, so much so that when he finally stopped his game of cat and mouse he kept the angel's horrified stone head as a souvenir. He looked at it whenever he was feeling down. He glanced back at his book and smirked at the group of names he saw next. While he knew none of them would pose more of a threat than an infant mouse would to a full grown dragon, but he did love slaughter, he had no idea why though. Everyone kept saying it came from his mother's side of the family, maybe he would have considered that a possibility if he had a mother. With a shrug he pocketed his pen and book, and walked forward, stepping into a portal just as it opened. Two steps in and he was stepping out again. This time instead of a forest or the hallway of some abandon building. He found himself in a dark tunnel, to the normal person it would have been difficult to see, but Omega was anything but normal.

Thus he could see in the pitch blackness as if it were broad daylight. As he examined the halls he took note that of the numerous bodies that littered the floor, a strange bloody scar running down the torso. He was shaken from his observations as he felt a presence behind him. He glanced behind himself and smirked when his keen took in the sight before him.

"So you're first are you?" He asked the approaching figure. He turned around. "Well… let the patents know the doctor is in."

_"You are not a doctor."_ The figure said as 'he' approached, a bloody hand extended.

Omega struck a mock thinking pose as the figure neared him. "Maybe…" Just as the figure's blood covered hand was about to touch Omega the hand phased right through him. Not a second later Omega fazed out of existence.

"But then again. Neither are you." His voice echoed off the metal tunnel.

_"I am the cure."_ The cloaked figure said in a dull monotone. _"But you… you are something else."_ 'he' turned. _"So alike all those others, yet so different."_ A laugh echoed across the tunnel.

"You have no idea, my dear Plague Doctor." Suddenly a scraping noise filled the air. "Mind telling me what you're 'curing'?"

If the doctor was irritated by the obvious mocking tone or the sarcasm in which Omega spoke, it did little to show it. That or the ceramic doctor's mask covering its face prevented the reading of any and all facial expressions.

The doctor turned. _"All of pain in this world, I just want to cure the humans of their greatest affliction. One they have yet to realize themselves."_ A low moan echoed through the tunnel as one of the corpses stood, and shambled over to the doctor.

_"This is my answer."_ It gestured to the zombie creature. _"When I cover the world with my cure, I will have finally fulfilled my purpose. I would have brought an end to the greatest affliction this world has ever seen: Humanity itself."_

All sound stopped, and suddenly two crimson eyes popped into existence, floating eye level, about three yards away from the doctor and his creation. The eyes adopted a rather comedic 'expression' that would have resembled an eyebrow raised in question/disbelief.

"How very original of you." Omega deadpanned. The doctor took a step forward, hand stretched outward. "One more question." The doctor crossed the distance between them quickly, his hand inches away from where Omega's body should be.

"How stupid do you think I am?" The two eyes transformed into two glowing red orbs and shot forward, slamming into the doctor's head. He jerked from the impact but seemed to be mostly unharmed. That is until his entire body was coated in blazing red fire. An inhuman screech filled the air as the doctor thrashed on the floor. Omega smiled smugly as the screams subsided before dying all together. He glanced at the zombie like being and watched as it swayed from side to side before collapsing. He smirked and vanished in a crimson flash, leaving the corpse and its master's ashes.

ΩΩΩ

SCP-106, or the old man as the foundation called him, stalked the empty halls of the now of the containment facility, leaving a trail of black mucus in its wake. The Keter level being looked around the desolate halls as it looked for prey. The more it fed on those it captured the more powerful it would become. Then it would finally have the strength to escape from these cursed humans. The thing was that I needed healthy humans in order to make a significant power increase as they gave him the greatest power boost. But that damn block of concrete, the humans called it 173, was killing off all of its food. But luckily the Keter level being felt an extremely powerful force come into being near its location.

The power that radiated off the being could out shine the largest of stars. It might have been folly to go after such a powerful creature but the thought at wielding such power overrode the being's doubts. Besides it would be simple, send the creature to his home dimension, and feed off the creature until it was sucked dry. The beings thoughts however were suddenly cut as it felt something pierce its chest. It looked down to see a red light shining through a hole in its chest; the light couldn't have been much bigger than a sewing needle. Before the old man could have contemplated the situation further, the light expanded horizontally, bisecting the creature. It let out a shriek as its torso clattered to the ground. As it fell to the ground 106 caught a glimpse of its attacker. Blackened orbs widened in shock, of all the beings to show, it had to be HIM. A low groan echoed from the SCP as its sight dimmed.

'The Harbinger has come.'

ΩΩΩ

"Sir?" A foundation commander turned his head away from the numerous screens, while many of them were blank, a few had images of darkened hallways, twisted bodies strewn across the floor, and various containment cells for certain SCPs.

"What is it Johnson?" The commander asked his voice like gravel. The solider shifted uncomfortably.

"We're losing beacons on several of the SCPs." He said slowly, fearing his superior's reaction.

The commander tensed before he turned fully to face Johnson. "Care to repeat that?" He said slowly his voice leaking with anger. The concept of the beacons was rather simple; the foundation had managed to implant a homing beacon to each of the SCP's that were considered a threat.

Johnson flinched, "Something is happening to Euclid and Keter class SCPs. We were tracking them fine but suddenly they would go dark. We just lost 106, 049 before that." Johnson shifted uncomfortably as he felt the Commander's glare intensify from behind his tinted face shield. "076-1 and 076-2 have gone off the grid. 080, scans show that something has totally destroyed 087." The commander sighed irritably and leaned against the wall of the control room. "It's almost like they are just vanishing." The commander looked down at the ground, contemplating what this could possibly mean. But suddenly all of the screens behind him lit up. All showing a single image. The commander spun around, to see 173 in some unknown hallway of the station, just standing still in its usual stance. But suddenly something slammed into the concrete SCP and to the shock of the two men the SCP shattered like glass. When the dust settled a lone hooded figure was seen standing where 173 had previously been. Crimson orbs looking at the single camera recording the whole thing. Even in the low light of the ruined facility, and the low quality of the security camera, the two foundations soldiers could clearly see the smirk that flashed across the figures shadowed face.

"Enjoying the show Commander?" The figure asked before the screens flicked off.

"Who-what was that?" Johnson asked as he looked at the darkened screens.

"Unknown." The commander growled, "But I think with that footage it is safe to say that he is the cause of the sudden disappearances of all the SCPs."

"And what are we going to do about it sir?" The man sighed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing. We don't have contact with any of our men on the inside, nor can we detonate the thermonuclear warheads inside the facility."

Johnson cocked his head to the side in question. "Uh. Why sir?"

"682"

"Oh right. That." Johnson said sheepishly. The facility had a total of three thermonuclear warheads in it at all times, ready to be detonated. Unfortunately, this was put in place before 682 was discovered. And due to the SCP's adaptive abilities they couldn't detonate the warheads so long as there was a chance he could survive. Because if they did drop a nuke on him and he survived, they'd be boned beyond belief.

"For now all we can do is sit and wait."

ΩΩΩ

SCP-343 let out an irritated sigh as he listened to the various sounds that echoed the now ruined Containment facility. It had happened quickly, a lesser being would have been caught off guard by the chaos, but not 343. No he was all too prepared for the catastrophe. When the worst of it struck he had simultaneously transported all of the non-hostile/harmless SCP's to his 'containment' room. It was thanks to his abilities that the large group of people fit rather comfortably in his mansion-library styled room. Some of them looked around the place with wonder making him chuckle in amusement. Humans were so easily impressed. He glanced down at his lap, and the young blonde girl whose head lay there. SCP-191 the people called her, or the cyborg child. But he knew her by a different name. Emily, it was quite easy to take the name from the girl's mind, even with the cybernetic implants that tainted her body. It was an injustice he would remedy, but not now, now he was just giving the girl the comfort he could.

"Don't even think about it Tiffany." He said, not looking up from the young blonde. An irritated groan sounded next to him, its source unseen by the naked eye. Tiffany Blake or SCP-347 as the foundation called her. The invisible kleptomaniac, which he had rescued from the cave in at her containment that would have killed her. She was grateful he had saved her, but she also had the rather annoying tendency of stealing things, or using her invisibility to attempt to escape 343's room. It however never worked due to his omnipotence and ability to shift reality. Her first attempt to walk out his door only ended in failure when she entered the room again at the far side. After a few dozen similar failures she went on to looking at various books around the room. But she would occasionally attempt to sneak up on the supposed god and startle him. This proved impossible due to his ability to feel her presence and that fact that her invisibility didn't work on him. To him, he could see her clear as day; naked as the day she was born, stalking up to him, only for him to call her out at the last second. She was persistent, he gave her that much.

Then he felt that energy enter the facility and he couldn't stop the groan that demanded to be heard. It had made every SCP, barring Stella due to her blindness, too look at him strangely. It took a while as he was no doubt indulging himself in the destruction of all hostile SCP's. He was predicable like that. Suddenly he felt it; the energy that had been bouncing around the facility like a rabbit on crack suddenly appeared in his room.

"Sup?" 343 sighed as he phased through Emily, laying her head down so as not to disturb her rest. He glanced back at the source, ignoring all the SCP's that jumped at the sound of a new voice. Omega stood there in front of him, hood off, a cocky smirk adorning his face, which was quickly replaced by a rather lecherous one when his eyes caught Tiffany's naked form. The invisible woman, feeling the red eyed man's stare boring into her, meeped quietly and covered herself, suddenly remembering how embarrassing it was when caught naked. Omega laughed heartily at the woman as she quickly scurried off to find her discarded clothing. Once his laughter subsided, Omega gave a quick look at all the SCP's, his smirk quickly turned to a frown when he counted fifty some people.

"This is it?" He asked, not bothering to hide his minor disbelief. "These are all of the innocents in the whole facility?"

"Yep." Omega's frown deepened, a light crimson aura materialized, a heavy pressure soon following it. The ground under the him cracked as if under a great pressure, while all the SCP's suddenly found the air stolen from their lungs. None of them dared move, for fear of the fact that if they did they wouldn't be able to get up again. Ever. 343 however didn't even bat an eyelash. He let out an overdramatic sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let up will ya?" he said, "You're scaring the humans." Omega blinked owlishly before he looked around and noticed the damage he was causing. He chuckled and suppressed his power.

"Sorry man." He said, cocky smile returning full force. "forgot how fragile these things are."

Tiffany, who had managed to get her clothing back on before Omega's sudden lapse in control, turned to face 343.

"Who is this guy 343?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "And why are the two of you so buddy buddy? He one of your angels?" A confused look replaced Omega's smile and he turned to 343 with an irritated gaze.

"You got a perception filter going?" He asked. "And what the hell does she mean 'one of your angels'?"

343 shifted uncomfortably and looked around almost as if searching for an escape.

"I may have said I was the creator of the universe." After those words had left the SCP's mouth did Omega suddenly appeared in front of him, arm cocked and ready to launch forward. Immediately after 343 began bobbing and weaving at incredible speeds as Omega unleashed a barrage of punches. All of them just missing their target of 343's head.

"Hold still so I can beat you!" Omega growled

"But I can explain!" The SCP didn't get any further as one of Omega's punches landed square on his head, effectively launching it a foot deep into the ground.

"You're an idiot Alpha." 343 pulled his head out of the ground, lightly rubbing the spot where Omega had hit him, but looked largely unharmed. "You're _a_ creator _in_ the universe. And drop that stupid filter. There's no point in holding it." 343 sighed and he was suddenly engulfed in a cyan light. When it died down, where 343 sat was now a blond haired man, his eyes a golden color. His clothing consisting of a dark cassock with a high-rise mandarin collar, equally dark slacks and dress shoes. Alpha pushed himself off the floor and glared at Omega, who just shrugged.

"I'm going to assume that this means you aren't god." Both men turned to the voice to see a roughly human shape, standing a ways away. Alpha sighed.

"Yeah, like my jerk of a brother pointed out, I'm not actually creator of the universe. I just call myself The Creator due to my ability to… well create stuff. Just like Omega here is called The Destroyer and The Harbinger. I just claimed to be god cause messing with you humans is too much fun!"

"Wait this guy's your brother!?" Tiffany yelled in surprise.

"We don't have time for this." Omega said as he turned and began to walk towards the exit. "I've removed all the SCP's that gave off the power signature save one." he stopped and glanced back at his brother. "You might want to take them to Eden before I bring hell down on him." Alpha smirked.

"Can I join the party?" he asked.

"No, I'll deal with it."  
Alpha groaned. "You're such a glory hog."  
With that Omega disappeared from sight with a flash of light.

ΩΩΩ

Deep in the facility, under the tightest containment procedures. Submerged in hydrochloric acid, here stood SCP-682. One of the most feared and dangerous of the SCP on the planet. The Keter class monster sat in its cell, silently contemplating how it could escape its confinement. It hated the humans with a passion, but if anything it had to give them one thing, they knew how to build effective cages. No matter it would escape, it always did. The SCP growled in its throat as its armored eyes looked over the small cell, it was infuriating how it could adapt to some of the most hostile of its SCP brothers, but yet it could not adapt to the infernal acid that now impeded its movement.

Then a muffled crash echoed outside its cell, drawing the monster's attention. Suddenly the wall it was facing was torn apart, allowing the acid to flow out of the room. Omega smirked when he saw his target gaze at him with minor curiosity before it was replaced by a bloodlust. Before the SCP could even blink his fist was buried in its skull. At the force of the impact 682's head exploded into blood and gore, this however didn't stop the creature as the ruined head began to regenerate. Omega smirked and tossed the SCP up into the ceiling of its cell. Not a second later he was there punching the creature up and through the cell. The two quickly rose up and through the earth as Omega continued to pound the SCP up and through the ground, making sure as to not obliterate the SCP before he was done with it. It didn't take long before the two of them burst out of the ground and into the sunlight. Omega flipped in air and landed on his feet whereas 682 landed rather harshly on the ground before it quickly righted itself. The SCP growled in anger as its battered body had begun regenerating.

"What are you?" The creature demanded, "Clearly you are not human. So what are you? Another one of their lapdogs?" Omega stood stark still, his smirk wide and challenging. "Nah!" He said dismissively waving a hand. "I just really don't like overgrown iguanas that think just because they're a little difficult to kill means they belong with the big boys, like me."

682 snarled at the man and bull rushed him, fully intending to slam into the impudent being and tear him apart. But it was suddenly halted in place as the man appeared right in front of the SCP, his foot planted firmly on 682's head, halting all progress, and to the SCP's ire no matter how hard it pushed he didn't budge. Just then a dozen Foundation helicopters swooped in surrounding the two.

**"Do not move or we will open fire!"** One of the copters said over loud speaker. Omega sighed, and with a flick of his wrist a wave of crimson energy slammed into the air vehicles. Electricity crackled all over the attack vehicles before they plummeted. Each landing with muted thuds.

"I'll never understand why humans are so high strung." He said absent mindedly. A growl brought him back to the SCP that now thrashed under his boot. His smirk returned, and he applied some minor pressure. Of course 'minor' to him meant something else to something on earth. The result was the SCP was forced harshly and humiliatingly into the ground as it cratered.

"Damn… disgusting… BASTARD!" 682 snarled as it struggled under the force of Omega's boot. "Once I get out of here I'll tear you apart!" Omega laughed mockingly at the SCP's threat, brushing it off as if he was just threatened by a flea.

"Still cocky, eh maggot?" he said forcibly, applying more pressure to 682's head, forcing the ground under them to begin to crack. "I guess I'd just have to teach you your place then. Wont I?" With that he released the pressure he had been applying but quickly kicked the SCP up in the air. In a blur of motion he slammed his open palm into the SCP's open chest. A small shockwave ripped through the air before the SCP was rocketed across the landscape skidding across the ground, each contact taking away chunks of earth and flesh alike. When its flight ceased 682 was little more than a bloody mass not much larger than a baseball. Omega sighed and scratched his head irritably.

"Damn it." He groaned, "I keep forgetting how fragile these things are." He stepped out of the crater and began to walk towards the ruined SCP. "Now I've gone and over done it. He doesn't have nearly enough mass to regenerate now." But just after he had spoken, a crackle of lightning arced across the small ball and almost instantly 682 was whole again, and glaring at Omega with all the hate it could muster. Omega arched a single eyebrow, indicating that if anything he was only slightly surprised by the sudden regeneration.

"Well well." He said, his smirk coming back. "Who would have guessed it? You're projecting." Before the SCP could make any move to acknowledge what was said, Omega disappeared and reappeared behind it. His arm extended outwards, his hand coated in crimson light. 682 snarled before it felt an impact. It looked to the source to see a crimson line trailing through its body. A second impact, four lines. A third impact, twenty lines. This continued until 682's entire body was covered head to toe. It screamed as pain wracked across its body before it popped out of existence, a small gust swept out of the spot that once held the SCP. Before it was violently sucked back inwards.

"Three." Lightning arched over the ground, "Two." A small black dot appeared, hovering a foot above the ground. "One." The ball rapidly expanded until it took up some of the ground before blinking out of existence. Where it once was now stood a largely humanoid, standing at eight feet tall and hunched over, it stood on two muscled legs, digitigrades feet attached to both limbs. It had two long and muscled arms at the ends were three fingered hands, sharp threatening claws. From first glance it was rather easy to see that the humanoid was reptilian in nature. The beast turned its triangular head to look at Omega, allowing him to see the two glowing red eyes that glared back at him. Omega smirked at the figure.

"Knew it!" he said, casually walking toward the reptilian creature. "682 never existed. He was simply a close representation of what you really were. When you were originally exposed to the energy the original amount was so great it ripped a hole and sucked you through to a separate reality. This reality. But for whatever reason, you couldn't fully enter this world so the energy projected a representation of yourself into this world like a hologram. Once the projection was complete you would be able to enter this world, but ironically it was that very projection that prevented you from entering. But now that it has been destroyed your true form comes out."

The equivalent of a smile cracked across the reptile's face, exposing rows of sharp yellow teeth. "Finally." It said, its voice sounding like it gargled gravel. "Now I can rid this pathetic stinking planet of the human race! Finally it will know the touch of the Reavers!" Omega tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"So you're what that stupid little box was ranting and raving about?" he asked, however he didn't wait for the answer and continued talking. "So what do I call you then? I'm sure you have a name. Or would you rather be referred to as 682?"

The beast snorted, "Call me what you wish. It matters little to me, for I shall obliterate this world!" he threw his arms outward. "I shall destroy this world! And with this new power I have been given shall rule over the ash and rock!" Omega's smirk fell, before it was replaced by a scowl.

"Sorry but you won't get the chance." The beast lifted an eye ridge.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you won't live past the sunset." Just as he finished the sentence the SCP turned and shot forward, throwing a clawed fist, and with the full control of the energy in his possession he hit with all the force of a nuclear explosion. A shockwave ripped through the air, tearing up ground, and deep in the bowls of the SCP facility the three thermonuclear warheads inside were inadvertently set off by the resulting earthquake. The result? All three warheads went off at exactly the same time, tearing up the ground and tossing it through the air. 682 found himself launched back miles from the resulting explosions. When the SCP managed to stop his flight, with minimal effort he stood and rubbed his lightly singed shoulder. As far as he could tell he was only fifteen miles from the initial explosion, he could feel the heat wash over his scales, bathing him. Despite his minor discomfort he smirked as best his reptilian lips would allow. Such a foolish creature, it was so human to think that it had a chance of beating him.

"You should be honored. You're death will be the first among billions."

"Was that it?" 682 spun around alarmed by the voice, only to have his throat grasped tightly in the person's hands. His reptilian eyes widened in panic as he took in Omega's form. He didn't look hurt, hell he didn't even look bothered by the scorching winds that now rolled over them, not even his clothing was damaged. At first glance you'd never guess that he had just survived four nuclear explosions. His grip tightened, causing the SCP to gag. "Did you truly believe that would kill me?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. "I am death and destruction incarnate! I, who am called The Harbinger, The Destroyer. You truly thought that me?" 682's eyes darted over the burning landscape, looking for any escape. A new feeling ripped through the Reaver, one it had never before felt. Some would call what he felt fear; others terror, but it was neither of these things could accurately describe the feeling that now clawed at him. Then suddenly Omega jumped, and instantly they shot off the ground, tearing through the air, in seconds they were out of the atmosphere, seconds more they passed the sun. 682 struggled against the pain of Omega accelerating them several times past the speed of light, the SCP knowing the only reason he hadn't liquefied was because Omega was stopping him. Eventually he saw a star growing as they got closer.

"682." The SCP looked at the being as it sped to the star, somehow he wasn't surprised he could hear him despite the lack of air, or that they were traveling several million times to fast for the words to reach him. "Meet 1548." The star got larger. "Otherwise known as the Hateful star." The collided with the mass. 682 felt his body burn away long before Omega reached the sentient star's core, but when the being did enter the core, all was still for a moment. And then the star exploded, torn apart from the inside in an instant. At the epicenter Omega hovered, looking over the destruction he had brought about, before disappearing in a crimson flash.


End file.
